


Personal Time with a Personal Officer

by UXRaven



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: Shell Dockley's behaviour is addressed by Jim Fenner, but he has his own special way with dealing with the troublesome prisoner.





	Personal Time with a Personal Officer

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot. Set during the first season of Bad Girls.

“Dockley!” The shout came from Principal Officer Jim Fenner. He was standing on the third landing and peering down over the safety bars and net, staring at the bleached blonde who was on the ground floor.

Shell turned her head and looked up, her lips twisting somewhat in annoyance. Her hand coming away from the collar of the inmate whom she had shoved against the wall. She gave the younger overset woman a brief brush down. “Don't think about crossing me again…” She muttered.

“You tell 'er Shell.” Came a voice of agreement. Shell’s younger impressionable sidekick Denny Blood stood close by, her taking a deep drag of a cigarette. She held it out towards Shell as she turned, who in turn took it.

“I'll catch you up in a bit Den. Looks like my personal officer wants a chat.” She gestured her head up to the higher landing where the close to middle age male continued to look down at her.

“Course babe.” Denny nodded, her following her gaze momentarily. The dark curly haired female swaggered off towards the four bed dorm. The cell was mostly for the younger inmates.

Taking a drag on the cigarette Shell walked towards the stairs and started to make her way up, her passing the two Julie's while they cleaned the landing on the second floor. She flicked her cigarette right in front of them, much to their annoyance. As she made it up to the third floor she caught a glimpse of Nikki Wade, who gave her a look of disapproval.

“Yes Mister Fenner?” Shell spoke as sweetly as could be as she walked towards the male officer. Something far from what the torturer really was.

“Get in your cell Dockley.” Jim stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Shell with clear disappointment.

With a mild shrug of her shoulders Shell walked to her small but cosy cell, swaying her hips slightly as she took each step. As she got in she turned as Jim closed the door behind her. She then looked to him with a smile coming over her lipstick coated lips.

Jim shakes his head then slowly began to approach her, a hand coming up to rest upon her cheek as he got close enough. “Do I have to remind you why you need to behave?” He asked her as his fingers trailed down her cheek.

Shell allowed a smirk to appear. “Maybe you do Mister Fenner.” She answered, her tone a mildly challenging one.

Jim now grinned at the bleach blonde, and moved his fingers from her cheek into her hair. He took a hold of it and grasped it roughly before tugging her head backwards. Shell let out a small yelp of discomfort. “Don't push it darling.” He stated menacingly through his teeth. A glint appearing in his eyes.

He closed the gap between them and pushed his mouth upon hers, bringing her into a rough kiss. Shell closed her eyes almost as a sweet surrender, she’ll never admit to it but this is what draws her to her personal officer.

He skims a hand down her side and her thigh until he comes to the hem on her short skirt. Taking a grip he tugs it up. Now discovering that she is void of any under garments. He breaks the kiss and grins at her, his breath slightly haggard and betraying his arousal. “Such a tease aren't you Dockley.” He muttered in low tone.

Jim slipped his hand right between her legs, going straight for the goal. His thumb bumping against that small bundle of nerves. Her breath coming in sharply.

As much as she would love Jim to spend time worshipping her body in all possible ways, Shell knows there just isn't the time. After all what they do already is forbidden. Which makes it all that exciting to begin with.

Shell reached out and down to his belt, using the opportunity to undo it, as well as tugging down his zipper to expose his manhood. Her hand caressing the length of him though there was no real need to prepare him further. He then edged closer to her once more, shifting his arm under one of her legs and lifted it up to place in against his upper leg, in order to get further access to her body.

Without another word he lined himself up and thrusts towards the spot that he desired right at that moment. He became still for but mere seconds to give her a chance to adjust to him. He then starts to move within her, rubbing against her inner walls, moving swiftly and grunting softly under his breath. All the while keeping his sights on Shell, making sure that she’s able to keep herself quiet. The last thing they need now is to be caught.

Shell’s cheeks redden through the motions, a feeling stirring up quickly within her. She bites upon her bottom lip as she takes a sharp breath. Doing all that she can in order not to make a sound, even all she wants to do at that moment is to give a vocal approval. So that he would know that something deep inside of her truly did feel something for him.

It’s a short and bittersweet moment as Jim stutters his hips and brings about the end. Him gritting his teeth and letting his eyes roll up for a moment in order to stare at the ceiling of the cell. For a moment all the stress of the job just melts away as he unleashes his seed within her. Pulling back once he feels ready to he lets Shell’s leg drop back down, then sorts himself out in order to put himself away.

His attention now comes away from Shell, leaving her where she is still against the wall, letting her breath go back to normal. It never does matter to him whether she gets any real pleasure from it. Giving himself another brief adjustment of his uniform he pulls open the cell door and with an annoyed look gives a glance over his shoulder. “Keep it up Dockley and I’ll have no choice but to suggest that you’re taken off the three’s.” He states in a sharp tone.

After Jim walks off down the landing and heads back down to the ground floor Shell walks out of the cell, and leans against the barrier to peer down at the lower levels. Glancing up she spots Nikki looking to her again. The woman shakes her head. “You two aren’t fooling anyone.”


End file.
